Aredia City
Aredia City is the former capital of Roria. It is also home to the fifth gym the player encounters on his/her journey. The city is connected to Routes 11 and 12, while Old Aredia to the south was once the busiest and most prosperous part of this city. High walls are built around the city to prevent sandstorms from striking. Notable Places Aredia Gym & Palace Aredia Palace is the largest building in the city, and it doubles as the gym. Prince Ryan is the Gym Leader, and he specializes in -type Pokémon. When the player initially arrives in Aredia City, the Palace is closed and the guards instructs player to find Prince Ryan in Aredia Ruins. After player helps Ryan in the ruins, he returns and the Palace is opened. Aredia Palace is built over a burial chamber, so that Prince Ryan can mine in his own home to search for artifacts. He is found mining very deep in the interior room, which is actually all dirt and stone. Players have to defeat the Gym Trainers in order to obtain tools for digging deeper -- Miners Chuck and Carson give out shovels and pickaxes respectively for mining dirt and stone, though some of the Trainers do not hand out anything. Eventually, the player will find Ryan and has to fight him. Be warned that, for the first time among all opponents player has faced in Roria, Ryan's last Pokémon is capable of Mega Evolution! Upon defeat, Ryan gives out the Crater Badge, TM78 Bulldoze and the King's Red Jewel. He then tells that the player may unlock the greatest secret in Aredia Ruins and might be able to finally put his family's history to rest. The Sleeping Snorlax There is a Snorlax sleeping in the town centre. An Ekans Charmer is in the alley south of Aredia City Palace, offering a trade of an Ekans for a Poké Flute. Ekans can be found in Aredia Ruins rarely. Once the flute is acquired, the player can click on the Snorlax, play the flute and wake up the sleeping giant for a battle. Pokémon Special |- |- }} |- Trainers Aredia Gym |FormName1 = West|Form1 = West Sea|Reward1 = 2120|Pokemon2 = Whiscash|PriType2 = Water|SecType2 = Ground|Level2 = 53|EXP2 = 1862|EV2 = }} |Reward1 = 2120|Pokemon2 = Hippowdon|Gender2 = M|PriType2 = Ground|Level2 = 53|EXP2 = 2089|EV2 = |Gender1 = M}} |Reward1 = 2120|Pokemon2 = Golurk|PriType2 = Ground|SecType2 = Ghost|Level2 = 54|EXP2 = 1919|EV2 = |Row = 2}} |Reward1 = 2120|Pokemon2 = Gliscor|PriType2 = Ground|SecType2 = Flying|Level2 = 53|EXP2 = 2032|EV2 = }} |Reward1 = 9120|Reward2 = Crater Badge|Reward3 = TM78|Reward4 = King's Red Jewel|Pokemon2 = Steelix|PriType2 = Steel|SecType2 = Ground|Level2 = 56|EXP2 = 2148|EV2 = |Pokemon3 = Claydol|PriType3 = Ground|SecType3 = Psychic|Level3 = 56|EXP3 = 2100|EV3 = |Pokemon4 = Excadrill|PriType4 = Ground|SecType4 = Steel|Level4 = 56|EXP4 = 2136|EV4 = |Pokemon5 = Garchomp|Mega5 = Mega|PriType5 = Dragon|SecType5 = Ground|Level5 = 57|EXP5 = 3297|EV5 = |Gender2 = M}} |- Items Photos Aredia Palace Closed.png|Aredia Palace with doors shut tight. Aredia Palace Opened.png|Aredia Palace with doors opened. Aredia Pokemon Centre.png|Aredia City Pokémon Centre -- with the style of its exterior blended in the city to preserve history. Sleeping Kabigon.png|Snorlax sleeping in the town centre Sand Fountain.png|The fountain is completely filled with sand...... Trivia * The name of Prince Ryan came from an Irish surname and was derived from Ó Riain meaning "descendant of Rían", which means "little king", hence making a connection between his name to the noble family. * Prince Ryan is based on Dummiez -- the creator of The Quarry, hence the mining and Ground-type specialty. Category:Cities